1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable spill containment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums or containers are commonly used to store solids or fluids. These drums or containers can sometimes leak or spill their contents during storage or use. It is desirable to contain such spilled or leaked contents to reduce the risk of damage or injury that such contents could cause.
Spill containment assemblies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,234,608 and 7,621,422, both of which are owned by the assignee of the present application, can be used to support drums or containers on grates above a flexible containment bag. Such filled containment assemblies more than adequately meet the requirements for basic spill containment. However, additional improvements and features are disclosed herein.